futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Alaniverse 2.0)
The United States presidential election of 2020, scheduled for Tuesday, November 3, 2020, will be the 59th quadrennial U.S. presidential election. Voters will select presidential electors who in turn will either elect a new president and vice president through the electoral college or re-elect the incumbents. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses are likely to be held during the first six months of 2020. This nominating process is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots selecting a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who then in turn elect their party's presidential nominee. President Donald Trump of the Republican Party, who was elected in 2016, will be eligible to seek re-election. The winner of the 2020 presidential election is scheduled to be inaugurated on January 20, 2021. Republican Party Donald Trump is eligible to run for re-election and intends to do so.21 His reelection campaign is ongoing. On January 20, 2017 at 5:11 PM, he submitted a letter as a substitute of FEC Form 2, for which he had reached the legal threshold for filing, in compliance with the Federal Election Campaign Act.22 Donald Trump had no competition in the primaries. Trump won every single state +DC and all of the territories. Nominees Democratic Party A total of 7 candidates announced they were going to run in 2020. First was the U.S representative from Maryland. John Delaney, which announced this run almost 3 years before the primaries. Later, other candidates started announcing their campaigns. A young senator, Kamala Harris announced her campaign on May 6 2019. Once she announced her run, she was leading in most of the polls. Before Harris announced her campaign, another young senator. Cory Booker was leading in polls. Kamala Harris made Cory Booker withdraw from his campaign and endorse her. Harris was unbeatable in the primaries. Harris opponents in the primaries where US representative. John Delaney from Maryland, which was the first to announce his run and US representative. Tulsi Gabbard, which appealed to the anti-war Bernie Sanders supporters. Delaney appealed to more Moderate Democrats, while Harris appealed to most of the Hillary Clinton base and some of the Bernie Sanders base also. On June 2 2020, Kamala Harris won the primary and was nominated for the presidency. She chose Governor. John Hickenlooper from Colorado as her running mate. Nominees Withdrawn Candidates * U.S. Representative. Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii (2013-persent) withdrew 6/2/20 '' * U.S. Representative. John Delaney from Maryland (2013-2019) ''withdrew 6/2/20 'endorsed Harris' * Governor. John Hickenlooper from Colorado (2011-2019) withdrew 4/20/20 'endorsed Harris' * Former U.S secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Julian Castro from Texas (2014-2017) withdrew 4/16/20 'endorsed Harris' * Businessman. Mark Cuban from Texas withdrew 1/3/20 '' * Senator. Cory Booker from New Jersey (2013-present) ''withdrew 9/12/19 'endorsed Harris' Tulsi Gabbard, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg John Delaney .jpg John-hickenlooper-0907-lg.jpg Julian Castro.jpg Mark Cuban TechCrunch (cropped).jpg Cory Booker,.jpg Results by major state Third Parties and Independents Independent * Rapper. Kanye West from California Kanye.jpg Libertarian Party * Austin Petersen from Missouri Austin Petersen.jpg Green Party * Doctor. Jill Stein from Massachusetts Jill Stein by Gage Skidmore.jpg Debates '-More to be Added' Results Washington (state) # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 1,354,096 # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 567,821 # Jill Stein/Jason Kander: 96,432 Oregon # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 1,234,211 # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 874,321 # Jill Stein/Jason Kander: 12,765 California # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 7,342,212 # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 2,998,653 # Kanye West/Oprah Winfrey: 1,054,432 Idaho # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 1,120,432 # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 345,311 Hawaii # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 1,651,985 # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 290,543 # Jill Stein/Jason Kander: 9,876 Alaska # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 34,643 # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 9,542 Utah # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 1,985,432 # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 234,085 Montana # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 1,065,321 # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 456,487 Iowa # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 1,564,322 # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 692,872 Nevada # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: 2,753,132 # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: 609,752 # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: 486,092 Wyoming # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: North Dakota # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: South Dakota # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Nebraska # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Kansas # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Oklahoma # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Texas # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: Arizona # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: New Mexico # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: Colorado # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: Minnesota # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Austin Petersen/Rand Paul: # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: Wisconsin # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Michigan # Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: # Donald Trump/Mike Pence: Louisiana * Donald Trump/Mike Pence: * Kamala Harris/John Hickenlooper: Category:Alaniverse Category:United States Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:Alaniverse 2.0